Twin Moons
by Anubis-Ra-898
Summary: Anubis is a girl from way back when the Pilgrims landed on the U.S. in the Mayflower.Transformed into a vampire, she lives with her coven.Untill one day, a child is born that would come to both save her and change her life forever.But can she overcomeFATE
1. Before the Drama

The 1700s was a scary place to live for a Vampire. They were feared creatures who were thought to be the messangers of Hell. Everyone knows now that there's no such thing as Vampires. Over time, Vampires began to assimilate with the humans, moving to new places before anything could beome suspicious. In the old days, when a Vampire wanted someone new in the Coven, or family of Vampires, a note must be made before hand so that peace could be kept. The leaders of the towns would call forth all the children from five years of age to eighteen. Families would come, as well as friends and family, to see who would get chosen. When a child was chosen, it was taken away and never seen again by the eyes of those who wittnessed.

My birth name I do not remember. Nor the name of my birth family. I was Turned on my fourteenth birthday, the night of the winter solstice; three days after I was bitten. The venom of a vampire takes three days of agonizing pain to take full effect. I don't remember much from that night. But I can easily recall the soft, musical voice of my new vampire father, and the soothing scent that eminated from his skin when he cradled me like a precious newborn.

"Ra J. Williams," he'd said to me that night, holding me to his chest. "But call me Will." Since then I've been living with the Scarab Coven. A group of Vampires dating back to Ancient Egypt. The Teens all got the names of Egyptian Gods because we are supposed to be in the Prime of our human age. I only have a few brothers and sisters in the coven. The adults are my aunts and uncles and there kids are my cousins. I am Wills only daughter which makes me some kind of princess in everyones eyes. My brothers and sisters are the other teens with god names. The youngest of my two brothers, Osiris. Supposedly king of the afterlife, but more like King of the Whiners if you ask me. The other brother, Horace, Falcon God of the sky. He's okay, I guess. Just wallows in his self pity a lot. I guess it's not his fault, though. We picked him up during the 1880s before child abuse was banned. He was a Trainee in the Navy and his father was a bad alchoholic, so he does have some self esteem issues. His girlfriend, my only sister, however needs some serious chill time. Her name is Isis. Goddess of fertility and life. There can be only one LOGICAL explenation as to why she was gifted that name. Because she has so much energy she could clone her self if she wanted to. One minute she's running around looking for me, then she see's something shiney or something flying in the air and follows that instead then when she finally finds me she just stares at me with these scary bug-eyes. AFter a few seconds her face'll go blank and she wont be able to remember what she wanted to see me for. We picked her off a farm in the early 1900s. She was chasing a fox through the feilds after missing the "Harvest" as Uncle Ranses likes to call it. I found her and reported to my uncle, he didn't like her so much and decided to make her into one of us as her punishment. He wound up doing her a favor, much to his dislike. She had severe alergic reactions to everything and sometimes from herself, it seemed. Then she met Horace and now they're inseporable. All you can here twentyfour seven is the sound of their lips pulling apart and smacking together.

My name is Anubis Ra. I was given a gods name instead of a goddess' because William thought it would be appropriate for my powers. Each Vampire with a god name has a special ability that they brought with them from their human life. Isis brought her passion for every living thing and the ability to control wind. Horace brought his military experience and ability to create and control fire. Osiris brought his obnoxiousness and his ability to predict the exact future. My Father, Ra, brought with his his "Fatherly Instincts" and the ability to control water and earth. Anubis means God of the Underworld, so theres many possibilities as to why I got this name. I can tell what someone is feeling by the aura that surrounds their bodies, I can shapeshift into any animal I want, and I can controll all elements. I have some premonissions, too, but they're more like instincts and gut feelings that I act on.

As the centuries passed, the questions in my head piled and piled. For more than three decades I lived on my own in a ghetto somewhere in New York, hoping to find the answers I needed. After a few years, people grew suspicious and I couldn't risk getting caught so I left. Vampires had been passed off as a myth in the early 1800s, and were just farietales told to keep little kids in their beds at night. The one question I couldn't help but keep asking my self, though, was one that befuddled my father. If you can live forever, what do you live for? The answer came to me while I was strolling through a hospital unnoticed as usual when I heard a strange noise.

The bare white walls of the hospital room were bleak, but almost looked like they were glowing. In the bed at the far end of the room lay a woman with tangled hair and covered in sweat. A tall man in a T-shirt and sweatpants stood over her, a look of pride plastered across his face. A look I'd seen on Wills face several times when he looked at me. My silk black hair never curled and fell to my waist, my skin a milky pale, and my ruby red eyes that glistened in the light. I didn't blame all my cousins and aunts for being jelous. I was stunningly beautiful. That day I wore a Catholic school uniform. The white knee high socks, black shoes, light blue plaid skirt, and white T-shirt that buttoned up.

I was curious as to why the sound had called me here, and was also wondering what it was. I'd noticed the woman was cradeling something in a blue fleece blanket. It made a little noise. Something I hadn't heard before. I krept up closer to the couple, and forgot to cloak myself. They looked at me in confusion.

"Are you here from the church to give blessings to my son?" asked the mother who smiled proudly, holding the little human creature towards me. The father stepped foreward, however, ready to share his complaint with us all.

"Vivian, theres something about that girl...I just get this feeling that she's up to something. I don't like it," he whispered loudly to his wife. Her horrifying blond hair glistened in the light from the ceiling. The rain was drenching everyone out side. The mans muscular features suggested that he was a military officer, also noticeable by the posture he took when he stood still, and by the hat with the Military insignia on it.

"I am here to bestow our lords blessings to your child," I stalled on the last word. I hadn't spoken in so long it was weird to hear my voice again. "Though the way my schools Headmaster has taught us is to sing the child to sleep. Would you mind if I rocked him in my arms?" I said in my soft, gentle, kind, musical voice. The mother excepted willingly and quickly without any second thought. The father headed towards the door and stood guard by it to make sure I didn't take off.

I knelt at the bedise and gently cradled the little monkey in my arms. He had his fathers black hair, but I could tell he was going to have his mothers grey eyes. He was beautiful. If love at first sight were true for everyone, now was the time to believe it. There was something about this child that made me drawn to him. With gentle hands I cradled the child close to my chest, and began to rock lightly back and forth on the bed.

"Hush now, Dear Baby.

Be still now don't cry.  
Sleep as your rocked like the stream.

Sleep and remember my one lulaby,  
So that I'll be with you  
When you dream."

I lulled the song with my musical, luring voice, to the boys ear. Soon he and his mother Vivian were sound asleep. The father, though rather drowsy, walked back to the bed as soon as I placed the child in his little box thing. He said thank you to me, but still with a hateful tone, and I left. I found it hard to stay away from the baby and his family. So I did what I could to stay invisible and watch as the baby grew strong enough to leave the hospital. I felt so weird, watching them.

When they left, the father was holding the child protectively. It reminded me of what my Vampire birth was like. I awoke in a dull colored room with dimly lit lamps nailed to the walls. The soft glow of the candle more than enough light to see around. William sat on the bench in front of the large window at the front of the room. He gazed out at the stars, watching for some unknown event to occur. I'd gotten up from my bed and crawled in his lap. He held me like I was a child, his muscular arms and tall frame forcing him to haunch his back over. He cradled me there in his arms, and I inhaled the sweet scent that came from his white shirt. He had on a pair of farmer jeans and wore nothing on his feet. His long black hair hung in a pony tail down his back. The full moon had a golden glow that reflected off his ruby red eyes. How gentle his voice sounded that first night I'd heard it. I missed him, and my family. I knew I had to go back. I needed to know what this confusing feeling was that haunted my thoughts.

That was the last time I'd seen the boy. No matter how hard I looked, it was like I couldn't sense him any more. Just as though he ceased to exist. Will told me that it meant I'd found someone special. When I couldn't find him, Will said that it may have just been his energy I was so attracted to. He was appauled to think that I'd been attracted to a newborns blood. I was glad he kept it secret from everyone else because then I would be humiliated to oblivion.

Now, in the start of the twentyfirst century, we all felt it appropriate to go to some place remote. Isis and Horace had no where to go so they came with Will and I. We moved to a small, constantly cloudy town in Washington called Forks. There was a large mansion that could hold us all and more in it on the outskirts of town that had been rented out by a Carlisle Cullen. We took our chance and did what everyone else had done. Assimilated into the human society where we remain.


	2. Ch1 Getting ready

_It was only one week into the time we'd lived there, that dreary town of Forks. Our house had been preveously owned by another Vampire family who had moved to keep away suspicion of his family. They'd left all their furniture as though to say they've only gon on vacation. I chose the room with the black leather couch and giant bed. There were C.D.s lining the walls of the room. Hadn't these vampires ever heard of I-pods?_

_I went to work only an hour after arriving buying myself a new wardrobe. I had to go with Isis and Horace while Will flew through all the medical books he could find, pulled out his old college diploma and forged it along with all of our paper work into more current times. _

_"Come on, Anu!" Isis exclaimed. "How do I look?" I looked at my sister. Her chestnut hair that fell to the middle of her back, and her golden, pupil-less eyes glowed with the excitement of actually settling down for a while. She wore a fire red butterfly longsleeve blouse with a pair of long, flaired light blue jeans. She also tried on a pair white sneakers with blue stripes on the sides. She had a white tanktop on under the blouse that framed her little stomach perfectly._

_"You look stunning, sis," I said like I was zoning out. I stood up and took my turn in the dressing room with the black cargo pants I found and black tube top that was hiding at the bottom of the summer clearence rack. I looked at myself in teh mirror and saw that something was missing. I had on the regular hi-top Converse shoes I had gotten at the shoe store down the road.._

_"Looking for something?" Isis laughed on the other side of the door. He tossed a hat, half sleeved sweatshirt that came to my elbows, and had a broken zipper. I liked it because it had a hood, and a weird star symbol on the back. It was also long and went down to my knees. Then I picked up the punk hat and skater gloves she'd tossed over with the vest. I put them on, and wow. Yeah, I looked like a goth freak. Isis even liked it but she made me get three bright blouses, six pairs of jeans, a pretty set of underwear and bras, and a light blue weather proof trench coat. It was thick and warm, so I took her up on her offer. _

_I was Williams main source of worry. Unlike normal Vampires, I have more than one ability , and one of those many abilities include being able to transform into any animal I want. In order for me to do that, I have to feed constantly on the animals around (no human blood allowed) the surrounding area, and keep warm. It's all the annoyance of a human but easier to blend in._

_September finally came, we were done with all our school shopping, had our scheduals memorized, and listened to enough teens to know how to speak like we're not from the stone ages. I wore the red long sleeved blouse which covered the top of my light blue pants that Isis insisted I get. She'd also been nice enough to get me a red hat, like a prep version of my punk hat. William had gotten a job at the hospital and was ready to work his way up through the ranks. _

_We each had our liscense and a vehical to drive. Horace had a black Mercedes with tinted windows with a liscense-plate that read "Try2KeepUp". Isis, lord knows what goes on in her head got a white Ford minni-van. She said something about it being safe or whatever. I found a big black motorcycle with a seat like a cockpit; where you lean foreward so you're almost laying on the seat itself. I fixed it up, good as new, put silver metalic pinstripe designs on it, and upgraded the broken tail lights to the new solar powered lights. I did the same design on the black helmet and biker jacket. Isis was overjoyed at how creative I was being and how well I was expressing myself, Horace said I was gonna look like I stole the bike, helmet, jacket, and cover from a mercenary or something. _

_"I REFUSE to go to school with you driving that demonic vehical!" he'd shouted at me when I'd unveiled my project._

_"Oh, Anu! I'm so glad! You're starting to come out of you scary little shell that most definately kept others away!" she shrieked._

_"Um, thank you?" Was that supposed to be a compliment?_

_"You're going to get it SO bad when William gets home!" Horace taunted. One thing he always forgot about was my "element of surprise". _

_I punched him so hard he went flying out of the garage and down the drive to where William was pulling onto the drive._

_"Well, speak of the devil," I said sarcastically. William walked in and stared blankly at my creation. The liscense-plate read "EatMyDust". No said anything about it after that, other than enthusiastic Isis saying she wanted me to do light blue vine designs on her mini-van. I wondered why Horace stopped complaining. It wasn't like him to keep quiet about something he was un-impressed about. Then I learned why._

_"You put me in as a freshmen?!" I shrieked. Horace chuckled in the other room, and Isis came running in to make sure I wasn't emotionally scarred by this little endevour._

_"You were Turned at fourteen, they were both Turned at seventeen. Isis has volunteered to be a Sophmore so you're not so left behind. I've also arranged that you guys have the same lunch and some of the same classes. I'm sorry, Anubis, but you'll have to live with it." His voice was stern, which meant no more conversation about the matter. I grumbled and nodded._

_"You look ready to go, sweetheart," William teased as I jumped into Isis' mini-van with a definate scowl plastered on my face. He looked just about as excited as everyone else did. I, however, was more under obligation than anything else. I rolled my eyes and shut the door to the front seat lightly. We drove off and were the first ones at school. The first settlement we've made and it sucks._


	3. Ch2 Arogance vs Ignorance

_I walked into the school, the second week of being there, and the other students stopped staring. Isis' mini-van needed a break from being driven so Horace gave us a ride in his Mercedes. The rain was still coming down hard in the September weather, and I couldn't wait for the weekend. _

_Today was Wednesday and a very boring one, at that. I had Honors English with Horace, though I think he absolutely suck at it. He says its just that the concept of reading and then doing a report on it doesn't make a sense. I think it's because he doesn't understand how literature is supposed to have emotion in its hidden meaning. Where as I think I'm at the top of the class because I understand that concept in full. Horace doesn't dare diminish his pride by asking me for help. His problem, not mine. _

_When I'd first come here, the students either had an issue with me or thought I was some beautiful goddess. They kept talking about some kid who had an egyptian name, too, but was on vacation. I didn't really care for what they had in mind, but either way I wasn't interested in what they thought of me. So I didn't really understand why I was so glad they'd stopped staring at me. _

_The atmosphere today was a lot different than that of last week. Yeah, it had settled since they obviously stopped staring, but I couldn't help but feel like I was being followed. Like something lurked in my side vision, and whenever I looked nothing seemed to be there. I passed it off as paranoia and continued my day. _

_By Lunch I had enough with this feeling so I looked around to see if anyone was staring again. All the faces were blurred, except one. A boy with jet black hair and almost demonic grey eyes was staring directly at me. I stopped for a moment and then proceeded through the lunch line. The intensity of his stare began to bore a hole through my back the second I looked away. I continued as though nothing were happening. _

_By the time I sat at my table, I'd noticed that it was too late to reconsider eating that day. Who ever he was he was sitting on Pheobe's right. She never let anyone sit to her right, and I took my place by at her right while pondering who this kid might be._

_Pheobe Howler. A kind of goth girl who was kind and sensative, but also stern and feirce when she needed to be. She had tan skin and short black hair that framed her face with her widows peak atop her forehead. She was rather small, like me, but had a bite on half the upperclassmen population within the first three days. I was a friend of all the people she hates as well as her best friend. I'd already learned the names of everyone elses names at the table except her right hand man._

_"Well, Pheobs," he started. His voice so familiar that it sounded like a friend from just the other day come to say hi. "Aren't you going to introduce me to 'Little Red' here?" She giggled teasingly made a facial gesture tat obviously showed either she was flirting or teasing me as well._

_"Well, Funny thing. You remember how you said you were probably the only kid in the world with an egyptian name?" He nodded and she continued. "Well, ANUBIS here just so happens to have one, too. So doesn't her older brother and sister. I found it kind of weird how that worked out. It's so weird it's needs laughability ensurance!" the table started laughing, though I couldn't understand why. The joke wasn't really that funny. I could see that the boy continued to stare at me and ignored the rediculous pun._

_"Well, Little Red, My name is Amon. It means-"_

_"King of all Egyptian gods and goddesses." I finished with a smirk. The other kids went silent and stared at me. It was like they were afraid of what he might o to me because I was a smart alic and finished his sentance. _

_Isis walked over at the exact same time Amon stood up. What great timing! Our secret shall noot be blown today!_

_"Hey, Anu! Horace and I were wondering if you were up for a quik hike in the woods out behind the school before our next class starts. So? You coming or what?"_

_"Impeccable timing, Isis. I was starting to get the feeling I'm unwelcome here at this time." I could feel Amon stare as I walked away. Then I heard Pheobe start hollering at him for trying to beat me up even though I'm the new kid and havn't learned the ropes yet. I giggled a little._

_"What in the HELL were you thinking? Anubis, I'm talking to you!" Horace hollered after me as I walked faster up the mountain. The cold was getting to me a bit so I huddled in my jacket and secretly cranked my Ipod to max volume. He kept blathering on about responsibility while I secretly listened to Avril Lavign._

_"Are you even listening?" he said, clearly struggling to keep his patience. _

_As a joke I pulled out my earphones and said, "I'm sorry. Did you say something princess?" He let a vicious growl roll off his tongue and returned the favor by standing there smiling innocently._

_In an instant he had me by the throat and was holding me a few feet off the ground and against a tree. Something I wouldn't have expected from him while Isis was around._

_"I said that I thought you promised to let us stay here for a while! 'No more fights' you said. You even promised William! How could you pick a fight with someone you havn't even said one word to yet?"_

_"I believe the refrasing of that question is how can I pick a fight with someone when I havn't said one word to him? It actually has several meanings. Lets go with the traditional meaning, shall we?" He set me down, realizing that I had a point behind what I was saying._

_"Go on," he demanded in a polite tone. _

_"I took a deep breath and hollered. "THE ONLY THING I DID WAS FINISH HIS SENTANCE BECAUSE I ALREADY KNEW WHAT HE WAS ABOUT TO SAY! ONLY SEVEN OR EIGHT WORDS! THAT'S ALL I SAID!"_

_He backed off, and then let his mind wander. I wasn't going to take anymore of this, and even though Isis was about to aks me something I ran like a vampire back to the school. Lunch wasn't over in the three minutes we'd been gone, so I immidiately headed back to class. Like I said. A boring Wednesday._

_Science class included each of us have a partner, but because I was the new kid, I chosen an empty seat by the back. I didn't even have to introduce myself that first day like I had to in all the other classes so I liked this class. Then my day went from worse to "KILL ME NOW!!"._

_Amon came in and took his seat next to me. He didn't say anything, only stared again. His grey eyes seemed sympathetic, and somehow appologetic. This was never a good sign._

_"Look," he said when all the papers were passed out and other students at work with their partners. The room grew noisy. _

_"What?" I said angrily. He flinched at the harshness in my tone and went silent. I began to write down the answers because they'd been in one of the text book that Will had made us all read(once) to memorize. _

_"I'm sorry I snapped, but if you're going to say something then spit it out and don't wait for my temper to rise," I said indifferently after a few minutes. He looked up from his paper with an irritating look in his eye, then looked back._

_"Don't take this the wrong way, but after snapping at me I don't think you deserve what I was about to tell you." He snickered._

_"And your point would be what, exactly?" I mimicked. His face got bright red as he blushed and then stood up, rased his hand and tried to slap me._

_Everyone stopped what they were doing when the sound of his slap on m arm echoed throughout the room. Even the teacher stood speachless as I blocked his slap with my right forearm and kicked his stomach. It sent him half flying directly into students next to us. The tables were two to a station._

_"Mrs. Ra! Do you have a problem with Mr. Obelisk?" the teacher asked sternly._

_"No, sir. But I believe he has a problem with me," I said while picking up my backpack._

_"Where are you going?" the teacher demanded. His face turning beat red with rage._

_"I believe it's allowed that I go to get my schedual changed. I have good reason for it, don't I? Being attacked out of no where and defending myself is no reason for punishment. If I have a reason, I shouldn't have to take it." With hat I left the room. I went all the way to the main office and demanded that my Science class be changed. When I learned that it was impossible, I told the princaple about what had taken place, including a not-so-detailed discription of my fight with Isis and Horace. Basically I just said we were having a family argument that we'd take up with our father. Other than that, I left out the hike, the growl fit, and the bashing my head off a tree._

_"All right, dear," the Princaple said sympathetically. I'd broken down into a "crying fit" about how stressed I was. Another perk about having a pulse with no heartbeat. I could easily make myself cry. I was always a hell of an actress. "I'll see what I can do. Your grades are A+ in every class so I'd immagine that you could handle a few days away from school. I'll try to get your class changed or atleast talk to Mr. Burns about how he treats his students. Should I call your father?"_

_"No thank you. He's a doctor and is probably pretty busy right abot now," I said innocently. "I'll walk home."_

_"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Will asked when he walked in to me laying on the couch like I was ill. "Are you hungry again?"_

_"I absolutley DESPISE my metabolism!" I hissed. Will laughed out loud and I giggled along with him. It was always hard to stay angry with him around. He took off his jacket and motioned for me to follow. Obediantly, I followed him to his lab._

_"There's a ranger out in the woods today, surveying the animal population growths and decreases. You'll have to live with the donated stuff," he said sweetly. His voice as gentle as if he were caressing a delicate newborn. I giggled at the thought that he actually thought that was a bad thing._

_"A treat for me today, father?" I asked playfuly. He switched on the lights to the basement which was where his lab was. The solar powered lights hanging like chandeliers in a ball room, VERY small chandeliers, the few tables and many glass cabinets shimmering with a light that would normally be seen in a mystery movie where the dective would find a mystical clue leading to the answer to the mystery. This place always gave me the creeps, as all hospitals did._

_I flashed back to that time at the hospital where I'd help the baby of a woman. I remembered how the baby sounded. The sweet soft murmer it made when it fell into a soft sleep. The softness of its skin, and te warmth radiating from it. I remembered that black hair and the mother's grey, hopeful eyes._

_"So familiar..." I mumbled._

_"What's familiar, sweetheart?" Will said pouring me a black waterbottle filled with donated blood. I took a giant swig of it then explained about my day, Isis' and Horaces reaction to this kids attitude, and thinking that I'd been the one to cause it. Then what happened in science class, that made him furious. He hated how picky the humans are. To me, it's just in their nature and they can't really help it. I figure that that's how his parents raised Amon, and is why he has such a superiority complex. _

_The door bell rang. Will and I were there in less than a second to answer the door. Oh shit!_

_"I'm looking for a Miss Anubis Ra. Is this her residence?" asked a man who definately looked familiar. I stepped foreward so that I could be seen, but not so much that Will wasn't in front of me anymore._

_"Yes, she lives here, as you can see. Now what is your buisness ere, sir? My daughter isn't feeling well," Will said politely. The man looked at me and I swear he almost dropped a load in his pants! His face went white, and his hands shakey, and his eyes lit up with familiarity and fear. _

_"It's you!" he hollered at me. "The girl from the hospital when my son was born! But how did you- When did you- What the HELL are you!?"_

_"Excuse me?" Will and I said in uniscen. Then Will continued. "My daughter is very ill and I think you're haveing a memory lapse. Have you been suffering from any headaches lately?" The man looked totally freaked and I had to fight back a laugh. He even flinched away from Will when he'd stepped foreward. Then I remembered that face. The face of rage and irritation, untrusting that the father of the baby fourteen years ago had given me. It was the father of the baby, which meant that his son had to be near by._

_"Dad!" I recognized that arrogant voice. "Are you ready to go yet?" Amon walked up the pathway clutching his stomach. When he saw me, he glared viciously. "What are you doing here?!" he shouted._

_"I-"_

_"She lives here boy, now you and your father stop bothering us with your nonesense before I call the police!" Will interrupted me. His voice had lost its gentle tone and went to a tone with authority and irritance. I looked at him in confusion. He put an icy arm around me and hugged me closer while he watched the two of them leave._

_"I'm sorry, Will. You had to send them away when it should have been me handling my problems," I whispered. Then I sucked down more of the iron rich liquid contained in the black waterbottle._

_"Not your fault I didn't like the kids or the mans tone of voice. They both have a bad superiority complex that I suggest signing them up for manditory counseling for. WHat do you think?" he laughed. I laughed a quick agree. But my semi human body was exhausted and I went to bed early. At 2:00 p.m. ten Minutes after highschool gets out. In my sleep I pondered what the baby would look like all grown up. Unfortunately, Amons face kept popping up. What a nightmare!_


End file.
